catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria
Victoria is a principal dancer in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats. She is the spirit of the elegance and beauty of Cats. Personality Victoria is an innocent kitten, and possibly the youngest, in the tribe. She seems to be one of the sweetest cats, along with Jemima. Her movements are very graceful, elegant and timid, although she is not shy around the Rum Tum Tugger. Due to the real-world feline genetics that dictate that blue eyed white cats are usually deaf, some fans speculate that she is deaf, this is supported by the fact she did not have a mic in the London production. Despite all of this, some fans consider her character a bit conceited. She can sometimes be playful. Appearance Victoria is a pure white kitten. She wears a sparkly pink collar that offsets her pale markings. she also is a very beautiful white cat. Practically speaking, putting a pure white costume under stage lighting washes out all the costume details so while the impression given is pure white, she is actually fairly detailed. She has light gold, tan or grey markings on her costume. She has a pink or black nose, or even dark copper markings on the sides of her face. Role :: "Strong dancer with good ballet training" Victoria is the principal ballerina in the show. While she doesn't sing, she features heavily in the dance numbers, while also playing a chorus role during the character numbers. She dances with Mr Mistoffelees as he sings the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball. During the Ball, in one of the more mature scenes in the show, we see Victoria's first mating dance with Plato. While Jemima has the revelation of what Grizabella is suffering, it is Victoria who is the first to touch her and bring her back into the tribe. Andrew Lloyd Webber has said that originally they wanted one actress who was both the beautiful solo dancer that is Victoria, and the sweet-voiced soprano that is Jemima. However when they couldn't cast a dancer with a strong enough voice, the concept of the female kitten was split into the two roles. Victoria, the White Cat, is often used to represent the "spirit" of the musical. Not only is she most frequently on advertisments for the show, she is also used symbolically. On the last night of the original London production, a young girl dressed as Victoria danced, representing the next life of the musical. When the Broadway production of Phantom of the Opera overtook Cats as the longest running Broadway show, it was Victoria who appeared onstage at Phantom. OLC london.jpg|Original London Cast - Grizabella, Bombalurina, Victoria. IMG 0020.jpg|Original London Cast promo - Jemima, Macavity, Bustopher Jones, and Victoria as a mouse. Broadway.jpg|Broadway Cast promotional shot 42-16242825.jpg|Victoria symbolically appearing on the night Phantom overtook Cats' record as the longest running Broadway Show. 3217945.jpg|Final performance of the original London production, the spirit of Cats represented by a young dancer dressed as Victoria Cats Victoria.jpg Victoria.jpg Pic199.jpg|Victoria and Mistoffelees dance the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball Oliver Savile Rum Tum Tugger Cats UK Tour 2013.jpg 091120cats002.jpg|Yokohama, Japan production 2010 Relationships *Alonzo: Some fans believe that they are mates, siblings, or friends. *Asparagus: Some fans think he is her father. *Electra: They are usually portrayed as friends. *Etcetera: Some fans believe they are sisters. They are usually portrayed as close friends. *Griddlebone: Some fans think she is her mother. *Jellylorum: Some fans believe that Victoria is her daughter. *Jemima: They are usually portrayed as close friends. *Jennyanydots: Some fans believe that Victoria is her daughter. *Demeter: Some fans believe she is her mother. *Macavity: Some fans believe that Victoria is his daughter. *Mr. Mistoffelees: They are often portrayed as friends or siblings, but some support them as a fandom couple. ''Main article: '' Mistoria *Mungojerrie: Some fans believe that they are mates. *Munkustrap: Some fans believe that he is Victoria's father. *Pouncival: Some fans believe that they are mates or siblings. *Plato: They are often portrayed as mates, and are featured doing the ''pas de deux ''during the Mating Dance. ''Main article: ''Platoria *Old Deuteronomy: Some fans think he is her father. *Rum Tum Tugger: Some fans believe that they are siblings or is just a fan. *Skimbleshanks: Some fans believe that he is Victoria's father. *Tumblebrutus: Some fans believe that they are mates or siblings. =Trivia= *When Andrew Lloyd Webber created the show, he created Victoria and named her character after T.S Eliots favorite monarch, Queen Victoria. * In the video production, she mated with Plato during the Jellicle Ball. However in London it was Alonzo who danced the pas de deux with Victoria. *She is the only solid white cat in the musical. *She is the lead dancer. *She is thought to be a kitten developing into a teenager. *She is thought to be one of the kittens who have a crush on the Rum Tum Tugger. *She is an outcast to the other cats. *She is one of the quieter cats. Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:Song Cats